


In the Club

by glam_reaper2



Category: Crescent City Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glam_reaper2/pseuds/glam_reaper2
Summary: A request from a fellow member of the discord server for some Branika smut <3
Relationships: Danika Fendyr/Bryce Quinlan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	In the Club

**Author's Note:**

> Let me just have it be known that, while I've read f/f smut I've never written it (or been brave enough to try tbh). This is my first attempt, so please don't hate me! I hope y'all enjoy <3

The bass rattled through Bryce, the White Raven’s dance floor was a writhing beast of bodies pressed tightly together, moving with sensual purpose. Hips grinding, sweat dripping, she tossed her arms up --strobe lights painting the world around her in a dreamy haze-- and laughed. Hands snaked their way across her abdomen, sliding posessively south; purple painted fingers clawing the hem of her short black dress. Bryce dropped her head on the shoulder behind her as she dragged her ass in slow circles, using her body-not words-to beg for more more more.

Danika moved with her from behind, dragging the tip of her tongue from Bryce’s neck to leave a wet little nip on her earlobe. “You’re such a fucking tease.”

Bryce whined, hips maintaining their rhythm as she spread her legs a little further. In the crush of bodies the world fell away and she was only alive where she could feel Danika’s body on hers. Heat pooled in her core and she rolled her head to face her girlfriend. Her eyes were blown wholly black as she drank in Bryce, backlit against the fog and strobes she looked lethal. Bryce wanted everything from this woman, she needed to feel her. 

In a quick move she turned on Danika, her arms snaking behind her pastel and blond head, pressing herself tightly and claiming her mouth with her own. “Please” she begged against her lips. Danika chuckled and bit her bottom lip, eyes watching as she began to tear Bryce apart with only the simplest touch. 

“Please what, baby?” she asked, resting her left hand on Bryce’s ass with a firm squeeze while she slid her right between their grinding bodies.

“I need to feel you Dan, right now, please. Pl-”

Danika cut off her pleas with a searing kiss. Bryce would never tire of this feeling, Danika’s full lips and expert tongue coaxing little moans from her mouth. She was everything, and she was entirely Bryce’s. 

Danika’s hand slipped under the hem of her dress, sliding slowly between her thighs towards her already dripping core. She moved the hand from her ass to hold her in place and leaned away from the kiss. Danika loved to watch Bryce come completely undone, this she knew. Bryce didn’t shy away from her gaze, eyes locked, she bit her lip to stifle a moan at the first graze of Danika’s middle finger against her slick entrance. Slow, teasing, matching the rhythm of their hips still moving to some distant beat. 

Danika grinned.

She kept sliding that infuriating finger through her folds, never reaching her clit and never diving in. Teasing, that devilish smirk painted permanently on her face as Bryce panted, pushing her hardest to try and gain that friction she craved. With every press down, Danika moved. Only allowing the amount of pressure she felt like giving. 

It lasted hours Bryce thought, dripping down the tops of her thighs and still just hovering on the edge of pleasure and anticipation. She was going to fucking scream if Danika didn’t move. Leaning forward she locked her lips on the spot just below Dan’s ear that she knew made her her weak. “Baby please, please I need you..” she begged.

Danika slowed her hips and finally, slid a single finger inside Bryce. Pumping a few times was enough to drag a, frankly embarrassing sound from Bryce. More more more she silently pleaded and, as if she’d heard, Danika pressed a second finger inside. Curling them to ruthlessly work that spot that had Bryce screaming, Danika swallowed the sounds with her own mouth. 

Bryce was so close, her legs shaking and pussy dripping, when Danika brought her thumb to swirl her clit in time with her fingers still pumping inside. “Cum for me baby, “ Danika purred against her ear and that was all she needed. Bryce threw her head back, entirely held up by her girlfriend, as her orgasm lit every nerve on fire. The world was white light and Danika’s arms. It was stars and good whiskey, it was finally being full. Finally being home. 

She came back to herself some time later to find Danika watching her, that smirk was back but her calm reserve was betrayed by a look in her eyes that told Bryce she wasn’t done yet. Slowly Danika slid her hand from Bryce. The club lights glinting off the slick on her fingers, she brought them to her mouth. Bryce could have cum a second time from that alone, watching Danika’s eyes roll back at the taste she found.

All at once the world seemed to snap back into focus, the bodies around them still moving to the beat of a new house mix. Bryce surged forward, she caught Danika, one hand laced in her hair, in a bruising kiss. “Your turn baby,” she growled.

“Not here,” Danika grabbed her by the wrist and began dragging her from the dance floor towards the private club room in the back. “I want you on your knees.”

And with that Bryce practically ran.


End file.
